help me through
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: "I miss you, Archie." / A story showing Archie and Lucy's friendship, as well as Lucy and Brett's relationship.


I walked through the aisles, making my way to the one in the far left corner of the cemetery.

I found the headstone and plopped down in front of it, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Hey Archie," I whispered, my voice still dry from crying. The first few times I came here, I felt awkward talking to myself, but now I didn't mind at all. "I haven't been here in a month; I know it's been awhile. But I'm here now."

A tear leaked from my eye, I let it slide down my cheek and land on my knee. I bit my lip hard to keep the sobs in, and pulled myself together to talk to the one person I could trust right now.

"It's been a really crazy month, Archie. Really crazy. I'm sure you know all about it, because I know you're watching out for all of us, but I really need someone to talk to right now."

I sat in silence for a few moments, contemplating what to say next.

"You've been gone almost a year now Archie. And we all miss you, Kendra especially. She hardly stops crying, and Patrice is a mess. I guess what I mean to say is-"

I took a deep breath to collect my scattered thoughts. In all the times I've come here in the last year, I always talked about what was happening with our lives. The drama, the fights, the relationships. Never about his passing, I don't know why today is any different. I used to come once a week but this past month, that was just impossible.

"I'm sorry I was so horrible to you. It seems like no matter how terrible we were, you were always there anyway, so thank you. I wish you were still here; I could really use someone to talk to you." a few more tears slipped out. "I miss you, Archie."

The sobs took over and I hunched forward, letting out a rush of tears. I pulled myself together to spit out the main reason I'm here. "Archie, I'm pregnant."

I shook my head, letting more tears fall silently. "I'm sixteen and I'm pregnant." I laughed humorlessly, and wiped the tears from my face. "Brett freaked out when I told him. Blamed me, said I should've been more careful, that bastard. He came back later and apologized, but it's still hard to deal with him when I'm like this."

My chest got heavy thinking of the hundreds of fights me and Brett have had _already_, and shuttered at the ones to follow.

"I'm scared, Archie." I couldn't take it anymore the sobs took over, I collapsed on the ground my arms wrapping around my stomach as if I was keeping myself from being ripped apart.

And in a way, I was.

"I need you to look out for me Archie, for us. I can't bring this baby into a world of panic and arguing, I need you to help me resolve things. Help me, Archie. Please."

I sobbed for what could I have been hours.

I watched as the day slowly got darker, until the sun was setting behind the trees.

I never stopped crying, a fact that scares me, how could someone cry so much? I felt two strong arms lift me from the ground and begin carrying me away from the grave.

I took one last look at the headstone before turning my eyes up to Brett's. He gave me a small smile and kept walking.

"Shhh, baby." He cooed, "All this crying isn't good for the baby." He opened the passenger car door and put me in the seat.

"Oh, so now you care about your child?"

He sighed heavily, and leaned against the still open car door, "Look Luce, I know I've been an asshole the past month, but that's gonna change. It's my kid too. I want you two to be okay."

I gave him a small smile and leaned forward to give him a sweet peck on the lips. He smiled again before closing the door and walking around to the driver's side.

"Hey, Brett?" I asked, once we were a little while away from the cemetery.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know," he responded, shaking his head. "It was like I sensed it. Like someone was telling me you were there and you needed me."

My smile grew on my face, "Thanks, Archie." I whispered.

"What was that, babe?" he asked, not hearing me.

"Nothing," I shook my head, the smile still on my lips.

**A/N: Just something I've been thinking of doing for a while. I really like the Archie/Lucy friendship. **

**I kinda don't like this, and I actually think it sucks, but let me know what you think. **

**Please review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


End file.
